


It's Your Birthday

by chamel



Series: You Left Me Under Your Spell: A Collection of CaraDin Short Stories [7]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff, Gift Giving, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamel/pseuds/chamel
Summary: "What do you have there?" she asked curiously, setting the blaster down on the table next to her.The kid withdrew the object from his mouth an held it out to her. It was a small, flat box, wrapped in a brightly-colored paper, with one corner completely soaked in saliva. She didn't think that was part of the original package. She took it gingerly, avoiding the wet side, and turned it over in her hands.(Cara hasn't told anyone when her birthday is in a long time, but somehow he found out.)
Relationships: Cara Dune & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Cara Dune/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: You Left Me Under Your Spell: A Collection of CaraDin Short Stories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680589
Comments: 14
Kudos: 90





	It's Your Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> It was Gina Carano's birthday yesterday, so I wrote this short piece of absolute fluff in honor of her. Happy Birthday Gina!

Cara was cleaning her blasters when the kid walked into the common area of the ship, a strange object jammed partly into his mouth. He meandered over to her, smiling broadly and cooing with his mouth full.

"What do you have there?" she asked curiously, setting the blaster down on the table next to her.

The kid withdrew the object from his mouth an held it out to her. It was a small, flat box, wrapped in a brightly-colored paper, with one corner completely soaked in saliva. She didn't think that was part of the original package. She took it gingerly, avoiding the wet side, and turned it over in her hands.

"Where'd you get this?"

"He has a preternatural ability for finding hidden things," Din said as he descended from the cockpit.

She tilted her head and furrowed her brow at him. "What is this?"

"It's for you. It's your birthday, right?"

"Yeah..." she replied suspiciously, "I don't remember telling yout that." In fact, she knew she had not. So how had he found out?

He shrugged, and she could swear he was smiling. "You gonna open it?"

"You really shouldn't have..." she muttered, but she began removing the paper anyway.

If she had one consolation, it was that the box was small. She hoped he hadn't spent too much on such frivolities. He watched as she discarded the paper and pulled the top off the box to reveal a circular pendant nestled nestled in some protective cushioning. She looked up at him again, even more confused. The geometric pattern of it was, she supposed, pretty, but since when did she give him the idea she wore jewelry? She'd only been traveling with them for nearly a month now, but she thought he knew her better than that.

"It's... nice," she said, trying not to feel too disappointed. She didn't even _want_ any presents in the first place.

He chuckled softly, as if he was expecting this reaction. Taking the box from her, he removed the pendant and held the small circle in his hand. With a flick he triggered what she hadn't even realized was a small button in the center, and two small blades rotated out from their hiding places inside the pendant with a soft _snick._

"Oh!" she exclaimed in surprise, her eyes widening. He handed it back to her and she turned it over, inspecting the mechanism.

"It can be used as a clip or buckle, too, if you don't want to wear it around your neck," he explained.

Suddenly she felt rather overwhelmed. No one had ever given her a gift like this before, a gift this _thoughtful._ Her voice sounded annoyingly thick when she spoke again. "I don't know what to say."

"You like it?" he asked, sounding abruptly uncertain.

"I love it," she answered quickly. "It's perfect."

She folded the blades back into the pendant carefully and closed her hand around it. Something like a fit of madness came over her, then. She took a step forward to close the gap between them and leaned in, placing a soft kiss on the cheek of his helmet. She heard him inhale sharply.

"Thank you," she whispered, her face still close to his helmet. When she pulled away she smirked at an unmistakable flush creeping its way down his neck.

"Happy birthday, Cara."

"I still don't know how you found out about that," she said, narrowing her eyes at him playfully.

He chuckled again. "I have my ways."

"Well I suppose it's allowed, as long as you don't ever mention my age."

"Who, me?" he replied in mock offense. "I would never."

She fidgeted with the knife pendant, a small grin playing on her lips. "So when's your birthday, anyway?"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" he answered, his smile obvious in his voice.

"Oh, I'll find out," she promised. "Just you wait."

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly I looked up Pedro Pascal's birthday and it was April 2! C'est la vie.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this bit of fluff. Thank you all so much for your comments, they feed my muse and keep her happy. :D


End file.
